


Having A Wank

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fantasizing, Gift Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as comment porn for oncelikeshari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having A Wank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oncelikeshari](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oncelikeshari).



Ron’s lips were parted and his breaths were hissing through his teeth in short, erratic bursts.

His hand slid up and down his cock, alternating between rapid, sharp jerks and long, slow, squeezing strokes.

Ron was a world class wanker. He could have wanked for England, or whole British Isles, for that matter.

He had his technique down to a fine art. He could make himself last indefinitely or bring himself off in under a minute, if he needed a quick release.

Right now, he just wanted to come.

As his body convulsed, all he could think about was the pair of bright green eyes watching him.


End file.
